


Taiga of Thousand

by LewdPointyNoses



Category: yakuza 4, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellatio, Imagination, Intense, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Passion, Sexual Fantasy, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdPointyNoses/pseuds/LewdPointyNoses
Summary: Tired, Saejima fell onto his hotel bed. After his breakout, he hadn't found Majima yet in big, brimming Kamurocho. He was having phantasies about Majima, for quite some time now. Very explicit phantasies.[Set as a challenge to myself, to write somesatisfyingSaejima/Majima, in exactly 1000 words.]





	Taiga of Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> [This is my first fanfic for the Yakuza franchise. While I normally specialise in very long and detailed erotica, writing short work are also very fun. I hope you enjoy it, I intend to write more and longer ones in the future!]

Saejima fell onto his small hotel bed. Another day in Kamurocho, another day that turned out fruitless. He looked outside, the neon lights of the streets illuminated the dark night in their bright, harsh aura. Rain pattered against the smudged windows, washing down the dirt of the city.

“Hah…” Saejima sighed. He had broken out of prison, got some help, and reached Kamurocho, where he wanted to be, but he still hadn’t found the person he was looking for: Majima Goro. His oathbrother from way back, 25 years ago. But his search had been completely unsuccessful so far.

He switched off his bedside lamp and stared at the ceiling. His coat hanging on the door was still dripping from the rain, his shoes standing next to his bed, still damp. 

So much time had passed. And Saejima wanted to find Majima, as quickly as possible, there was an awful lot to talk about. But more than that…

Saejima felt his own erection gently pressing against his military pants, stretching the fabric slightly. Hesitantly, he moved his hand over his loins, and twitched slightly when he felt his hard member under his palm. “Nngh…” he groaned through clenched teeth. It was no use. More than anything, he wanted to see Majima again for  _this_. His warm smile, his kind eyes, his muscular body, his skilled hands…

The pure imagination and fantasy alone had only grown over the years. Saejima could see it so clearly in front of his eyes, as his own hands opened his pants, to reach the hard content within. What would Majima do…?

Majima would approach his loins, his hands running along the inside of Saejima’s muscly thighs, his palms rubbing gently over his leg hair. “Hehe…” Saejima heard the low chuckle from beneath, followed immediately by a wet, whispered “Are you hard already, kyoudai…?” He could audibly hear Majima licking his lips and his excited breathing. Saejima looked down, seeing Majima approach his crotch, and before he could say anything, Majima had grabbed his rigid, hard shaft. “Nngah!” moaned Saejima loudly, first droplets of sweat forming on his face, running down his temples. Majima fixed Saejima’s eyes and gently parted his lips – which curled into a smile when he saw Saejima frowning in passion and looking back at him. His grip got a little tighter.

Majima’s lips touched the tip of Saejima’s hard cock, nipping it, as if planting a small kiss on it. “M-Mnah…!” gasped Saejima, this sight was unbelievable. And how soft it felt. Not breaking eye contact, Majima slowly opened his mouth, and he started to caress the head of Saejima’s dick with the tip of his tongue, repeatedly flicking over it. “H-Hah!” was the first loud erotic moan from Saejima, and he ran his own hand through his long hair. Saejima started to blush, Majima enjoyed what he saw. “Hehe…” With a tiny cackle of joy, Majima let this cock glide into his warm, wet mouth, slowly, his lips tightening around the shaft the deeper he went. Saejima clenched his teeth, arched his back, spread his legs just a bit more, and trembled in arousal, his breath getting quicker with every one of Majima’s moves. His mouth was so warm, so wet, so narrow around his rigid erection.

With a low groan, Majima started moving, up and down, letting this hard cock in and out of his mouth, going deeper with every turn, while holding it steady with just a few fingers. Majima’s moans created a slight hum against this hard shaft in his mouth as it slid over his tongue again and again. He wanted Saejima.

“Mnaaaaah….” With one long, filthy moan, Majima let Saejima’s cock out of his mouth again, strings of saliva connecting his lips to the soft tip and quickly whispered: “ _Saejima… Get ready…_ ” and without another warning, he immediately went deep for the dive, sliding in so far, his lips touched the base of Saejima’s dick, goatee brushing his skin – straight up deep throat.

“NNGAAAH! HAH…! YES!” moaned Saejima, his head flinching away in passion. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Majima working his rigid hard cock, moaning so loud, frowning in passion, starting to blush, squeezing his thighs, holding them, getting so much louder with every turn, his lips tightening, sucking, again and again, in and out, “MNH! MMH! GNN!” His loud, dirty moans filled the room, turning on Saejima even more with excessive  _lust_.

Saejima felt the intensity rushing through his body. He was falling apart, not having a hold on himself anymore, he was sweating, blushing, he started grabbing the bedsheets, his biceps trembling, letting go, letting go of everything, giving himself to Majima. His voice had risen, getting louder in pure arousal: “M-MAJIMA! YES! GNAH!” Trembling, he could see Majima between his legs, practically devouring his cock, moving his head in wave motions, so fast, so intense, so full of passion, he could feel it, this desire in his chest, this arousal building up in his loins, he wanted it, Saejima's eyes widened, his lips parted, his back arched, he held on stronger, any moment now, his own filthy moans got so much louder, there it was, yes, there it was, YES, OH GOD, THERE IT WAS, YES  **FUCK, HE WAS CUMMING, CUMMING SO HARD, SO STRONG INTO MAJIMA’S TIGHT MOUTH, THROBBING DEEP INSIDE HIM, YES, SCREAMING, MAJIMA MOANED, SO LOUD, SEMEN SPILLING OUT THE CORNERS OF HIS MOUTH, SLIDING UP AND DOWN, YES, YES-**

Saejima erratically blinked a few times. He was alone, breathless, in his hotel bed, in some contorted position on the mattress, his hand around his hard, erect shaft - dripping white and thick from his fingers. “Yeah, maybe it’s time to sleep.” he concluded, wiped off his hand with a bedside tissue box handkerchief, put every body part back where it belonged, and rolled himself into the warm blanket.

His search would continue tomorrow. With a serene smile on his face, Saejima fell asleep.

 

THE END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, leave a kudos and/or a comment, I'm always happy about feedback!
> 
> Or just visit me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LewdPointyNoses) ! :3


End file.
